Often throughout the course of learning or working an individual will have a tendency to lose focus during tedious tasks without having an implement in their hands to help them maintain focus. Often this device is a simple pen or pencil. However, it would be desirable to have an object that can both act as useful office tool, allow for a multitude of configurations, and be manipulated in a user's hands to help them not to fidget or become too restless. Preferably, this device can be easily configured and removably affixed to like devices and adaptable to any number of stackable configurations and uses.